


Ouch.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: Komaru gets severely injured. Toko does her best to save her
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

  
_'' HAH! These pieces of shit metal are nothing to my scissors! Right, Dekomaru? ''  
  
  
_ _''...Dekomaru?? What's up with the silen-''  
  
  
_ _'' KOMARU! ''  
  
  
_ Komaru couldn't see where Syo's voice was coming from, she couldn't see nothing infact, except black. She doesn't think she's blind or anything, but she feels immobilized, and sore. She doesn't feel like opening her eyes, as arms pick her almost limp body. She can feel a concetration of ache trailing from her side to her lower back.   
  
  
Komaru was pretty sure she was bleeding. She gripped onto Syo's blazer with a weak hand. The latter seemingly relieved that she wasn't infact, dead. It took a few seconds to noticed that she ─ Genocider Syo, a serial killer who killed dozens ─ was shaking while tightly holding Komaru close to her, who was mere seconds away from fading into unconsciousness.  
  
  
 _'' O-oy! Can you hear me? D..Don't worry Komaru, i'll get us out of here. ''_  
  
  
She's stuttering, Komaru thinks.  
  
  
The next thing she knows, Syo's running while holding Komaru in her arms. It would be romantic if Komaru wasn't slowly bleeding out from her injuries. Unfortunately for the both of them, Komaru loses conciousness mid-way to their whimsy apartment.  
  
  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
  
  
When she regains her consciousness, she manages to open her eyes just in time as Syo put's her down onto the bathroom floor, leaning Komaru gently against the bathtub and the wall. It was clear to see that Genocider was breathing heavily and quite quickly. Mayhaps it could be because she probably ran kilometers to their shared apartment, but Komaru din't think that was it.  
  
  
No, she was panicking. Hyperventilating.  
  
  
And to make matters worse, turns out Genocider wasn't the one fronting once Komaru got a clearer look at her face.  
  
  
It was Toko. Looking at Komaru's blood all over her hands.  
  
  
No words were spoken, as Toko scavenged the place, madly shaking as she searched for first aid kits and bandages. The Naegi decided to help her out, by taking a deep breath, and blindly taking her hand to press down where a concetration of pain came from her body. Upon contact, she immediately hitched her breath and let out a small cry.  
  
  
Fukawa immediately snapped her head towards Komaru, relieved and concerned at the same time over the fact she was conscious. She was glad Komaru wasn't dead, despite being able to clearly see Komaru breathing multiple times. But she din't want Komaru to be in agony. She dropped the med kit near Komaru, quickly falling to her knees in front of Komaru, cupping the latter's face.  
  
  
'' K- Komaru! Are you- Tsk, no need, i-i know you're not ok. J-j-just stay strong, ok? ''  
  
  
'' T...Toko..''

  
'' I- know! It probably hurts a shit t-ton. Just s-stay with me, ok? ''  
  
  
Komaru nodded against Toko's shaky, slender, bloody hand. Tears forming in her eyes from the sheer pain. Toko smiled at Komaru as encouragement, before it quickly dissipating as she looked down at the injury. When Toko woke up to find a passed out, bleeding Komaru, she din't have time to question or worry who it was. Besides, Syo was a monster, but she would never cause the atrocities that Komaru's injury was.  
  
  
Toko looked like she would throw up, once she lifted Komaru's shirt to face the source of all this. Komaru's intact, dead skin that wasn't flesh over the injury was like a torn piece of cloth over a mess of blood. Toko felt dizzy just from looking at it. But she had to stay strong for Komaru. Toko offered a hand to Komaru.   
  
  
'' If it h-hurts a lot, you can squeeze it. '' Komaru nodded, placing her hand onto Toko's.  
  
  
Time to get to work, a dreadful hour for an unexperienced Toko.   
  
  
She grabbed a piece of cloth that came along the kit, took a deep breath, and placed it over the gruesome wound. The skin din't even look like skin, rather, a lump of ragged skin and flesh that blended in a messy crimson, decorated with thick blood that seemed keen into coming out of Komaru's body. Once the cloth came into contact with the wound, Komaru let out a scream of pain, squeezing Toko's hand tightly as if it was her break gun.  
  
  
Toko squinted but made sure to reassure Komaru. '' Y-you're doing great. ''  
  
  
''.. You're b-being very strong.''  
  
  
Hopefully those words were good enough for the while  
  
  
Unfortunately it was only the beginning, as Toko needed to also stop the bleeding from Komaru's lower back. It was no less gruesome over there. It only was more gorey, infact. It was significantly narrower, but still as if a Monokuma decided to try make Komaru's back into beef. Toko bit her lip in concetration as she repeated her actions onto Komarus back.  
  
  
The latter was no longer holding onto Toko's hand, instead gripping tightly and burying her head onto Toko's shoulder. Komaru figured out that Toko needed to use both her hands to help her out. The writer took a deep breath as she grabbed the bandages, wrapping it around Komaru's stomach to keep it in place. She continued to press down the injury, with a slightly squirming Komaru beside her.  
  
  
It hurted her to see the girl in such pain. She wonders if Genocider feels the same way.  
  
  
Finally, the bleeding stopped. A relief.  
  
  
Komaru shook against Fukawa, who was pretty shaken herself. She hated blood, and this did not changed her views on the matter. She still felt like throwing up or fainting.  
  
  
'' You.. y-you suprisingly din't l-lose a lot of blood.. Geezh, Omaru..''  
  
  
''.. K-Komaru? ''  
  
  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
  
  
When Komaru regained consciousness for the third time, she felt.. better, one could say. She still felt like her body was pretty shitty, though. Looking down at her body, she had changed clothes, and bloodstained bandages decorated her stomach. Then the gears in her head finally turned on as she looked at her surrounding.  
  
  
Toko.  
  
  
 _Toko.  
  
  
_ Where was she?  
  
  
To her relief, she turned around to find out her, holding her head in her hands at her desk.  
  
  
To her not so relief, Toko was violently sobbing, muttering and hiccuping the name of her injured ''friend.''  
  
  
She had to reach out to Toko, to show her that she's awake and okay. Toko's lament was worse than any pain or torture Komaru could ever go trough. Worse than any bullet, claw, knife or drill.  
  
  
''...T...''  
  
  
 _Too weak._  
  
  
''.. To... ''  
  
  
 _Louder.  
  
  
_ ''... Toki. ''  
  
  
Those words were like an alarm blasting into Fukawa's ears as she turned around to look at her companion.  
  
  
'' K.. Komaru..! ''  
  
  
Toko sprinted to Komaru's bedside, jumping onto the bed, hovering over Komaru. Toko would be lying if she din't think Komaru was a goner. Komaru raised her hand to Toko, who almost instantaneously clasped it between her fingers.  
  
  
''.. D-don't force yourself out.. I brought you to Hiroko but you're still not that much b-better.''  
  
  
Komaru sat up, feelings sore, but nothing she couldn't withstand. Toko still remained a nervous mess over it, rightfully so.  
  
  
So no wonder she was suprised that after a few moments of silence, Komaru leaned in and kissed Toko.  
  
  
And she was even far more shocked once she found herself gently giving back the favor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt like adding a slly little chapter

Komaru doesn't think Toko fell asleep that night. Like _at all._  
  
  
She can't blame her though. It was probably as scary for her as it was for herself. Komaru can't even begin to imagine if it was Toko in her place. She'd probably die if Toko or Syo got injured as she did.   
  
  
Thankfully it went all right. Now they lay on the bed together, in complete silence. Toko had kissed her back, sure, but Komaru still felt awkard whenever she'd think of bringing the subject up. After they kissed, Toko seemed in shock, then excused herself to the bathroom, and the both of them stayed quiet for the rest of the day, as if they bit their tongues while kissing.  
  
  
While she contemplated her thoughts, she heard a sneeze behind her at some point while she went trough the roller coaster that was her mind, not making her pay much attention to it. Which made her even more suprised once she heard the same intoxicating, raspy voice that belonged to one person only.  
  
  
'' Dekomaru? ''  
  
  
'' Oh- Hi, Syo..!'' Komaru din't know if she should feel awkard. She knew they shared emotions, despite not sharing memories. What if she felt Komaru kissing Toko?  
  
  
'' Seems like ya back workin' up again! Honestly, it would be a reeeal shame if you....died. '' Syo seemed her usual self, despite her hesitance and furrowing of eyebrows on that last word.  
  
  
Komaru turned around, finding Syo sitting up, wincing at Komaru. More exactly, the injury, as the bandages were slightly visible trough Komaru's Pajamas. Once she caught on what Syo might be thinking, she immediately got a bit panicky.  
  
  
'' D-don't worry! I can hardly feel it anymore! Besides, it wasn't- ''  
  
  
'' - My fault, yeah yeah, i know..''  
  
  
Komaru din't know how to comfort a non-fully convinced Genocider that it wasnt her fault. Should she hug her? Hold her hand? Kiss her? Maybe- Oh, she's laying down back again. Komaru thought she just went back to sleep, but..  
  
  
'' Anyway, Dekomaru, can we talk about something.. else.'' It was more teasing than the sadness she showed 6 seconds ago. Komaru fully turned around to face Syo, their faces being mere inches apart.  
  
  
'' Oh yeah, sure! ''  
  
  
'' Why did you kiss her? ''  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
OH.  
  
  
'' OH! UH- I-- I don't know!! I- I suppose it was a moment thingy? DON'T WORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN-''  
  
  
Genocider sushed Komaru with her finger, raising an eyebrow at her. Syo had an sharp eye, so she din't even get it why she was trying to lie to her.  
  
  
'' Geezh, Dekomaru, din't know you had the hots for her, especially since she's soooooooo gloomy. ''  
  
  
 ** _( It's not as if you'd have the same feelings for a serial killer like me. )_**  
  
  
'' Hey! She isn't gloomy... she's just.. ok she's a bit gloomy, i admit, but she's still... ''  
  
  
'' Yeah yeah, got the message! Congrats to you _lovebirds_. Oh yeah, silly ol' me almost forgot, turns out Ms.Depresso likes you too.'' Syo gave a subtle eye roll at the 'lovebirds.'  
  
  
'' Really? That's good to know- WAIT! Is it that obvious? ''  
  
  
'' Yeah, but as i've said, she likes you, a lot. And i thought all her emotions were practically sadness. ''  
  
  
'' Hey! Don't be mean! '' Komaru gently pinched Syo's cheek, who retaliated by pinching cheek as well. Komaru pinched harder, and so did she. it ended up in a little silly fight with the both of them scretching eachothers cheek.  
  
  
'' HA! Did you really think i'd go easy on you- OW OW OW! ''  
  
  
'' Please, i've gotten tougher over the mo- OW OW OW!! ''  
  
  
They both released immediatelly, touching their own cheeks in slight pain, before giggling it out.  
  
  
It's nice, having moments like these. Having Komaru witness Syo's... domestic and softer side. After all, she isn't just a murder machine, she's human, like Toko, herself, her parents, Makoto, the warriors of hope, Hiroko, and everyone else she has ever met. She's just different, that's all. It wouldn't make Komaru love her any less.  
  
  
Wait.  
  
  
If Toko likes her back, then..  
  
  
'' Wait. You two share emotions, don't you? You mentioned it before. '' Huh, that sure was out of nowhere.  
  
  
''... My my, we have a little detective. Why, does it make your relationship with- ''  
  
  
'' Syo.''  
  
  
''- Miss Morose more complicated because i, Genocider _fucking_ Syo-''  
  
  
'' I love you, Syo.''  
  
  
''...''  
  
  
'' I'm... I love you a lot Syo. You and Toko, both.'' Komaru cupped Syo's face, tucking a strand of hair behind the murderer's ear. The latter furrowed her eyebrows, not fully believing.  
  
  
 _ **( You're just saying that to make me feel better. )  
  
  
**_ '' Tch...'' Genocider avoids eye contact with Komaru, hesitantly hovering her hand over Komaru's own, which cradles her face, yet nowhere touching.   
  
  
Then her harsh facade broke into piece the moment Komaru pressed their foreheads together. They both freeze in place, Komaru being way less confident than she was before when she decided to kiss the writer. So it was only natural..  
  
  
For Syo to be the first to lean in.  
  
  
It took a few seconds for Komaru to register what happening, but she went with the flow of the embrace, interlocking their fingers together as silence brimmed the room.   
  
  
When they parted, sure it became awkard. So Komaru just... moved downards, burying her face onto Genocider's neck, wrapping her arms around the latter's waist. Hell, they were so close they could practically feel and hear eachothers breathing. The former Ultimate was being very careful, scared of accidentaly touching Komaru's injury.  
  
  
Now, all was left for the both of them think abot what just happened.  
  
  
Were they dating now? They both loved eachother? What do people in relationships do? What if this IS just an one time thingy? What if it is only a matter of time until one of them gets hurt or hate eachother? What if these feelings are fake? Ugh- Shit.  
  
  
In other words, Komaru and Syo were kinda exhausted, in a good way.  
  
  
And it took a few minutes before the both of them fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
